


Egy nagyon zárkózott ember

by DahliaVariabilis



Series: Viharvertek [12]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Established Relationship, M/M, Soul Bond, emotional homework
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVariabilis/pseuds/DahliaVariabilis
Summary: Sid szemét könnyek szúrták.–Fogalmam sincs róla, hogy mit csinálok, Flower.– Egész eddig azt hitte, hogy teljesen rendben vannak Genóval, és amikor csak ketten voltak, ez igaz is volt, de amint újabb és újabb embereket adtak az egyenlethez, úgy lett egyre nehezebb.





	Egy nagyon zárkózott ember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Really Private Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940712) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



> A történet a Viharvertek után következő NHL szezon elején játszódik.

A szezon első idegenbeli mérkőzését a Hurricans ellen játszották. Miközben a repülőgép folyosóján sétáltak Genóval, és a Call Of Dutyn civakodtak, Sid a szemével Flowert kereste. Amint meglátta, felé vette az útját, majd lehuppant mellé a szokásos helyére. A feneke még alig ért az ülésre, Geno és Flower már furcsán méregette.

– Mi van? – kérdezte értetlenül. Hozzászokott, hogy néha furcsa pillantássokkal méregetik, de ez alkalommal nem tett semmi különöset.

– Hááát… még mindig mellettem akarsz ülni? – kérdezte Flower.

– Miért ne akarnék? – vonta össze Sid a szemöldökét.

Továbbra is mellette ácsorogva a folyosón Geno felsóhajtott, és kedvesen Sidre nézett.

– Raleighben találkozunk, Sid – mondta, majd hozzá hajolt, olyan közel, hogy Sid azonnal tudta, hogy meg fogja csókolni, ezért elkapta a fejét.

Geno teljesen megdermedt, mielőtt azonban Sid bármit mondhatott volna, szomorú ábrázattal odébbállt.

– Viszlát – motyogta még távoztában.

Sid szívébe éles fájdalom hasított. Gyűlölte Geno arcán ezt a pillantást, és azt még jobban, hogy tudta, ő maga okozta. De mégis mit kellett volna tennie: hagyni, hogy Geno megcsókolja a repülő kellős közepén? A csapattársaik előtt?

– Elbasztam, ugye? – kérdezte Flowertől bosszantóan vékony hangon. – Nem tudom, mit rontottam el.

Flower megpaskolta a karját.

– Ezért vagyok itt neked. – Egy pillanatra, mélyen a gondolataiba mélyedve oldalra döntötte a fejét, aztán belevágott. – Először is, szerintem Geno azt hitte, hogy mellé ülsz.

– Miért? – kérdezte láthatóan értetlenül. Mindig Flower mellett ült, ez a rutinja része volt. Geno mindenkinél jobban tudja, milyen fontos számára a rutinja.

– Talán, mert szereted? – vonta magasba a szemöldökét Flower. – Mert egyfolytában vele akarsz lenni?

Sid meglepetten pislogott. Igazán nem értette, hogy a kettőnek mi köze egymáshoz, de abban biztos volt, hogy számára semmi.

– Szeretem – tiltakozott –, de nem akarok egyfolytában vele lenni. Egy csomó fontos ember van még az életemben: mint te, Taylor és Nate, és én veletek is szeretnék időt tölteni. Ez… ez most baj? – kérdezte, és próbált nem védekezően hangzani.

– Nem, ez teljesen rendben van – nyugtatta meg Flower.

– Akkor?

– Csak mondd el Genónak – csóválta a fejét sóhajtozva. – Hogy tudja, nem azért nem ülsz mellette, mert meguntad vagy ilyesmi.

– Nem tudnám megunni – szólt Sid lágyan. – Soha. – Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy valaha így érezzen.

– Ezt is mondd el! – tanácsolta Flower. – Ha ilyen kis édesen mondod, teljesen odáig lesz tőle.

– Fogd be! – pirult el Sid. Kissé ostobán érezte magát, de meg is könnyebbült. Végül Flower tanácsa is oda lyukadt ki, hogy kommunikáljon Genóval ahelyett, hogy azt feltételezi, a másik magától is tudja, mit és miért tesz. A terapeutája is folyton ezt mondta neki. A szexről való kommunikációba már egész jól belejöttek; Sid legalábbis így látta; de tudta, hogy a hálószobán kívüli dolgokon még van mit csiszolniuk.

– Oké, és most térjünk át a csókolózós részre – mondta Flower. Vesébe látó intenzitással bámulta Sidet, és Sid hirtelen rájött, hogy a beszélgetésük ezen része valószínűleg koránt sem lesz olyan egyszerű, mint az előző.

– Nem értem, miért akart megcsókolni – hadarta Sid. _Nem vagyok seggfej,_ üzente a szemével, _csak összezavarodtam._

Flower homloka ráncba szaladt.

– Nem csókoljátok meg egymást, amikor találkoztok, meg elköszöntök?

– Néha igen. – Nem csinálták egyfolytában, de elégszer ahhoz, hogyha Geno ezt az otthonukban próbálja, amikor egyedül vannak, Sid egyáltalán nem lepődött volna meg rajta.

Flower egy értelmezhetetlen, _hát akkor_ pillantást vetett rá, de ennyire nem volt egyszerű a helyzet. Sid nekifutott, hogy ezúttal pontosabban megfogalmazza a zavarodottsága okát.

– Csak azt nem értem, hogy… hogy mégis miért próbált megcsókolni a srácok előtt. Ez nagyon illetlen.

Flower tekintete elkomorult.

– Tudom, hogy nem tartod illetlennek, amikor én és Tanger megcsókoljuk a feleségeinket a csapat előtt. Sid, ajánlom, hogy ne arra utalj, hogy két férfitól illetlenség a csókolózás!

Sid türelmetlenül mutatott körbe a repülőgépet lassan megtöltő csapattársaik során.

– Itt? Hát persze, hogy illetlen. Egyesek kellemetlenül éreznék magukat miatta.

Flower hunyorogva méregette.

– Valóban, egyesek kellemetlenül éreznék magukat, de Sid… basszák meg! – mondta vehemensen.

Sid hátratántorodott, és hasonlóan vehemensen válaszolt.

– Nem, ne basszák meg, Flower! A srácok, akik kellemetlenül éreznék magukat, nem valami idegenek, hanem a csapattársaink. Én vagyok a kapitányuk, és felelős vagyok értük. Felelős vagyok, hogy a csapat tagjának érezzék magukat, hogy úgy érezzék, közénk tartoznak.

– Te is ennek a csapatnak a tagja vagy – vágott közbe Flower –, és Geno is, és közénk tartozok.

– Igen – mondta Sid áthatóan. – Közétek tartozunk, épp erről beszélek.

Sid mélyet sóhajtott, és kényszerítette magát, hogy higgadtan hátradőljön az ülésben. Flower nem az ellensége, és ez nem háború – Sid legalábbis nem szerette volna, hogy az legyen. Nyugodtabban, de továbbra is határozottan azt mondta:

– Én vagyok ennek a csapatnak a kapitánya. Geno kapitány helyettes. Mindenki, aki felvarrót visel ebben a csapatban, automatikusan elfogadná, hogy én és Geno csókolózunk. Ha a csapatunk klikkesedni kezd, nem mi leszünk, akik kívül rekednek, hanem a többiek. És mondhatod, hogy basszák meg, ha ezt akarod, Flower, mert ők nem a te felelősséged. – Sid mindezt nem rosszindulatból mondta, nem volt él a hangjában. A csapatban mindenkinek megvolt a maga szerepe, és első számú kapusnak lenni bőven elég súlyt jelentett Flower számára. – Nem a te felelősséged – ismételte –, hanem az enyém, és nem fogok semmi olyat tenni, ami éket verhet közéjük és a csapat többi tagja közé.

Flower felszisszent, mintha vitatkozni próbálna, végül lassan kifújta a levegőt. Percekig bámulta az előtte lévő ülés fejtámláját, nyilvánvalóan mélyen elmerülve a gondolataiban, míg Sid _türelmesen_ várakozott. Aztán Flower újra felé fordult, és belekezdett:

– Jól van, először azt gondoltam, hogy ez egy nagy baromság. Ezt a lehetőséget persze még nem vetem el teljesen, de nagyjából értem, mit akarsz mondani, rendben? Ez az első dolog.

Sid érezte, hogy a vállaiban gyűlő feszültség engedni kezd egy kicsit.

– Köszönöm – mondta reszketegen.

– De a második az – mondta Flower acélosan –, hogy Geno is a barátom, és amikor te elrántod a fejed, mert meg akar csókolni, az olyan, mintha szégyellnéd, és kurva nagy szemétség, hogy ezt teszed a barátommal.

Flower szavai keményen szíven ütötték. Úgy érezte nem kap levegőt, annyira elszorult a mellkasa a fájdalomtól.

– Flower – nyögte, de nem tudta, mit mondjon. Képtelen volt ránézni.

– Durva – mormogta Horny a mögöttük lévő ülésről. Na, ez aztán csodálatos; tudni, hogy valószínűleg az egész csapat végighallgatta a beszélgetésüket, mintha valami szórakoztató látványosság lennének.

Flower váratlanul Sid köré fonta a karját, és magához húzta.

– _Bocsáss meg, Sid_ – suttogta franciául –, _de túlzottan szeretlek ahhoz, hogy tétlenül végignézzem, ahogy kibaszol magaddal._

– _Te is bocsáss meg_ – suttogta vissza könnyektől szúró szemmel. – _Fogalmam sincs róla, hogy mit csinálok._ – Egész eddig azt hitte, hogy teljesen rendben vannak Genóval, és amikor csak ketten voltak, ez igaz is volt, de amint újabb és újabb embereket adtak az egyenlethez, úgy lett egyre nehezebb. Sid erre nem számított. Szörnyű érzés volt, hogy miután annyit fejlődött, és annyit dolgozott, hogy jó társsá váljon, most újra visszatért a kiindulópontra.

Flower nem próbált vitatkozni, nem próbálta győzködni, hogy igenis tudja, mit csinál, csak halkan annyit mondott:

– _Tudom. De itt vagyok, és segítek. Mind segítünk._

Sid úgy elérzékenyült, hogy csak egy bólintásra futotta.

– Gondolkozz rajta, rendben? – noszogatta Flower, mire Sid bólintott. Flower akkor elengedte, majd félrebiccentette a fejét, mintha dűlőre próbálna jutni valamiben. Egy perc hallgatás után folytatta: – Még egy dolgot szeretnék mondani. Elmondtad ezt az egész védőbeszédet a csapat-összetartozásról, amikor megkérdeztem, miért nem akarod, hogy Geno nyilvánosan megcsókoljon. Nem tudok olvasni benned, így aztán nem tudhatom biztosan, lehet, hogy tényleg komolyan gondolod, hogy nem akarod, hogy klikkesedni kezdjen a banda. – Egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemét Sidről, a hangja pedig óvatosan kiegyensúlyozott volt. – De ez nagyon hosszú gondolatmenetnek tűnik egy ilyen hirtelen reakcióhoz. Úgyhogy… talán nem ártana elgondolkoznod, miért is rántottad el a fejed valójában.

*****

Sid egész Raleigh felé ezen tépelődött. Próbálta használni a terápián tanult technikákat: lefirkálta a gondolatmenetét megalapozó feltételezéseket egy darabka papírra, és leellenőrzött egy csomó ’mi lenne ha’ teóriát. Különböző jeleneteket próbált végig a fejében, hátha így könnyebben kitalálja, mi az a konkrét dolog, ami ilyen kellemetlenséget okozott számára. Akkor is ezt érezte volna, ha egy bárban vannak? Mit tett volna, ha Geno a saját szüleik előtt próbálja megcsókolni a csapat helyett? Mit érzett volna, ha csak egy puszit akart volna adni az arcára? Kemény meló volt, de nagyon hasznos. A végére sokkal tisztábban látta a reakciója okait.

Miután megérkeztek a hotelbe, és Sid feljutott a Genóval közös szobájukba, Genót már ott találta. Az egyik ágy szélén ült, a táskája a lába mellett a szőnyegen. Sid érkezésére felnézett, és amikor az ajtó becsukódott, halkan megkérdezte:

– Szeretnél külön szobát?

– Mi van? – pislogott Sid.

– Ha szeretnél külön szobát, kérek másikat. – Levertnek, szinte már rezignáltnak tűnt.

Amint Sid rájött, mit is ajánlott, ledobta a táskáját, és sietve Genóhoz botladozott.

– Dehogy is – mondta nyomatékosan, és a kezébe fogta Geno arcát. – Nem szeretnék, G, soha többé nem akarok nélküled ágyba menni. Soha többé. Sajnálom a repülőgépen történteket, és szeretném, ha beszélnénk róla…

Geno sóhajtott, és a szája sarka enyhén felkunkorodott.

– Jó – mondta megkönnyebbült hangon. – Én sem szeretnék, de eszembe jutott, amikor tavaly mondtad nekem, hogy nem akarod, hogy a srácok tudják, együtt alszunk, és azt hittem, hogy most is… így gondolod.

– Nem – felelte, és Geno mellé ült az ágyra. – Nem… épp erről szerettem volna beszélni. Amikor nem hagytam, hogy megcsókolj a repülőn… tudom, hogy az nagyon szemét dolog volt tőlem, és ezért szeretnék bocsánatot kérni. Többé nem teszem. – Flowernek igaza volt, úgy tűnt, mintha Sid szégyellné Genót, és mi sem állt távolabb az igazságtól.

Geno megfogta a kezét, és lágyan elmosolyodott.

– Rendben van, Sid. Első alkalommal csókolózni srácok előtt… nem számítottál rá, nem tudtad, mit csinálj. Nehéz helyzet.

– Ebben igazad van, részben ezért volt. Különösen hogy… Nézd, G, én sem vettem észre, amíg később bele nem gondoltam, de az nem pusztán az első csókunk lett volna a csapat előtt, hanem az lett volna a _leges legelső_ csókunk nyilvánosan.

Sid szinte látta a Geno fejében átfutó gondolatokat: _Ez nem lehet igaz. Egyfolytában csókolózunk. Kell, hogy legalább egyszer… mások előtt…_

De sosem tették. Sid a repülőn alaposan végiggondolta a lehetséges gyanúsítottak listáját. Az teljesen természetes, hogy nem csináltak ilyet a szüleik előtt vagy a hoki táborban, de Taylor, Goncs vagy Nate előtt sem.

– Zárkózott emberek vagyunk, G – mondta Sid, amikor látta, hogy Geno is ugyanarra a következtetésre jutott. – Én legalábbis egészen biztos. Valószínűleg miattam van. – Összekapaszkodó kezükre nézett, és halkan folytatta: – Azt mondtam Flowernek a repülőn, hogy azért húztam el a fejem, mert nem akartam, hogy a srácok kellemetlenül érezzék magukat, és ez igaz is, de nem csak erről van szó. Ha a férfiak iránti vonzódásomról van szó, különösen zárkózott vagyok. Tudod, mennyire féltem – suttogta, és arra a hónapokkal ezelőtti, másik hotelszobai beszélgetésre gondolt.

– Emlékszem – felelte Geno hasonlóan halkan, és Sid látta, hogy az arca egy pillanatra árnyékba borul. Bátorítóan megszorította Sid kezét.

– Józan ésszel tudom, hogy minden, amit mondtál igaz, hogy senki a csapatból nem fog megtámadni, ha valami olyasmit csinálnék előttük. Úgy értem… – Felnevetett, bár a nevetése kissé remegősre sikerült. – Rég kibújt a szög a zsákból. Az, hogy megcsókolsz-e a repülőn vagy sem, már semmit nem számít, de a félelem… még mindig velem van. Azt hiszem, időbe fog telni, míg sikerül megszabadulnom tőle.

Geno lassan bólintott. Nem mondott semmi, de a tekintete mélyen elgondolkodó volt.

– Nem hiszem, hogy csak a félelem miatt – mondta aztán. – Azt hiszem… ahogy mondtad, zárkózott ember vagy. A hoki miatt sok dolgot meg kell mutatnod magadból, de a család, érzések… nem akarod, hogy mindenki lássa. De ezt eddig is tudtam rólad, nem nagy meglepetés. – Kedvesen Sidre mosolygott, Sid meg vissza. Genónak igaza volt, nagyon jól ismerte, és Sidet minden alkalommal melegség öntötte el, amikor Geno ezt újra és újra bebizonyította.

Sid valamit még fontosnak tartott elmondani, így aztán erőt vett magán, és bátran Geno szemébe nézett.

– Nem azért van, mert szégyellek – mondta átéléssel. – Mert nem szégyellek, az lehetetlenség lenne. Olyan kibaszott büszke vagyok rád, G. Olyan kibaszott büszke vagyok rá, hogy engem választottál – suttogta könnyes szemmel.

Geno azonnal a karjaiba vonta.

– Drága Sidem – mormogta. – Minden rendben, Sid, minden rendben.

Percekig ölelték egymást az ágyon. Nem beszéltek, csak tartották egymást, egyszerre véve a levegőt, és átadták magukat ennek a meghitt közelségnek. Geno végül visszahúzódott, és elkapta Sid pillantását.

– Tudok olvasni benned, emlékszel? Úgyhogy ne aggódj miatta. – Fogával az alsó ajkába harapott mielőtt folytatta. – De szeretném megkérdezni, mi oké, Sid?

– Hogy érted? – kérdezte a másik pislogva.

– Te zárkózott vagy. Tudom, és… tiszteletben tartom. Ugye így mondják?

– Igen, jól mondtad.

– Oké! – bólintott Geno. – Ezért kérdezlek, mit szabad mások előtt. Ölelés oké? Csókolózás? Kézfogás? Mit szabad a csapat előtt? Mit kamerák előtt? Család előtt?

– Ez… bármit tehetsz, amit csak akarsz – mondta Sid, és bár tudta, hogy nehéz lesz, komolyan gondolta. – Már mondtam… bunkóság volt tőlem, hogy elhúzódtam, soha többé nem teszek ilyet, rendben?

Geno sóhajtva hanyatt dőlt az ágyon, és kinyújtózkodott, aztán kedves kedvesen Sidre nézett.

– Sid, kötéstársak vagyunk.

– Igen – felelte Sid, nem értve, hogy a kettőnek mi köze van egymáshoz.

– Ha kellemetlenül érzed magad miattam, mindig tudok róla – mutatott rá Geno. – És elmondom, szívás. Nem akarom, hogy miattam… Ha azt mondod, G, bármit tehetsz, aztán megcsókollak az öltözőben, és szomorú leszel, az mindkettőnknek rossz lesz.

Ebben teljesen igaza volt. Sid is hasonlóan érzett, hiába nem tudott olvasni Genóban. A tudat, hogy valakit szeretsz, és ő boldogtalan, önmagában is elég szörnyű volt.

– Oké, igazad van – hagyta rá tovább gondolkodva. Geno Sid kezéért nyúlt, és finoman meghúzta; Sid végre mellé feküdt az ágyon, és a könyökére támaszkodott. – De ha jó társ akarsz lenni, néha áldozatokat kell hoznod. Néha meg kell tenned olyan dolgokat is, ami kellemetlen, mert ezzel boldoggá teheted a társad. És én képes vagyok ere. Meg akarom tenni – mondta nyomatékosan. – Teljesen normális, reális elvárás, hogy szeretnél megérinteni anélkül, hogy közben azon kellene aggódnod, hogy mások néznek-e… Ez nem… egy nyűg számomra vagy ilyesmi. Fontos, hogy ezt megtehesd.

Geno a szeme sarkából Sidre nézett, és egy pillanatra elgondolkodott.

– Hmm! Akkor… talán keressünk… kompromisszumot. Mi oké, ki előtt mit szabad?

– Mindent szabad, G – ismételte Sid, de Geno tekintete egyértelműen azt sugallta, hogy Sid nem vesz észre valamit.

– Mindent szabad, jó, de… azt hiszem, gondolkodnunk kellene rajt, hogy… pár érintés rendben, és te próbálsz… hozzászokni, de más érintések… próbálom nem csinálni. Érted? Akkor is, ha azt mondod, hogy oké, próbálom nem csinálni, mert néha _nem_ tenni valamit valakivel, akit szeretsz, az is a jó társ feladata. És én is szeretnék jó társ lenni.

– Huh! – Sid ezen eltöprengett. Még mindig volt egy része – valószínűleg mindig is lesz – ami ösztönösen lázadt a gondolat ellen, hogy Geno bármiféle áldozatot hozzon, ha Sid is áldozhat helyette. – Oké – hajolt le Genóhoz egy gyors csókra –, akkor kössünk kompromisszumot.

Ez köszönhetően Sid repülőn végzett előzetes munkájának végül meglepően könnyűnek bizonyult. Tiltott területnek számít minden nyilvános hely és miden olyan hely, ahol kamrák lehetnek, épp így a közös csapatprogramok, ahol az egész banda jelen van a Flowernek már részletezett okokból, amiket most Genónak is elmondott. A közeli barátaik előtt azonban Sid már sokkal nagyobb szabadságot engedett maguknak: ölelés, kézfogás, szájra adott puszi és visszafogott ölelkezés mind szabad utat kaptak. A szüleik eredetileg kivétel nélkül tiltott terület besorolás alá estek, de egy kis megfontolás után Geno óvatosan megkérdezte:

– Sid mamája is?

Miután Sid is átrágta a kérdést, új döntésre jutott.

– Azt hiszem… ő tényleg más. Azt hiszem… – hirtelen megtorpant, majd nagyon halkan így folytatta: – Azt hiszem, talán még örülne is neki… ha látná, hogy megfogjuk egymás kezét meg ilyenek. – _”Végül csak megtaláltad azt a rendes fiút”,_ mondta neki pár héttel ezelőtt, amikor Genóval Cole Harbourba látogattak, és az anyja épp olyan büszkének, épp olyan elégedettnek tűnt, mint amikor a Stanley-kupát vitte haza. Talán még jobban is. Sid erre igazán nem számított.

Geno lágyan, elégedetten Sidre mosolygott, és nagyon halkan azt mondta:

– Talán egy nap az én mamám is így lesz. Lehet, hogy nem – tette hozzá hangosabban, mintha elszégyellte volna magát, amiért kimondta ezt a vágyát. Sid szíve sajgott érte.

Lassan, nagyon gyöngéden Sid lehajolt Genóhoz egy csókra, aztán újra megcsókolta, és újra, amíg nyoma sem maradt az arcán a fájdalomnak.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy így lesz – mormolta az ajkaik közti meleg levegőbe. – Még ha időbe is telik, előbb-utóbb biztosan így lesz majd.

Geno kissé szégyenlősen az ajkába harapott, aztán egy huncut pillantással azt mondta: 

– Teljesen odáig lesz tőled, ha meghallja, hogy oroszul beszélsz.

Sidből meglepett, ugató nevetés tört ki, és hagyta, hogy Geno könnyebb vizekre terelje a beszélgetést.

– Nincs az az isten, hogy anyukádon próbáljam ki a vadiúj, pocsék orosztudásomat – tájékoztatta Sid. – Alig tudok tíz szót, annak is a fele trágárság.

Geno arcán lassú, ravaszkás mosoly ragyogott fel.

– Csak fele? – A mutatóujjával végigkövette Sid ajka vonalát, mire Sid lélegzete elakadt. – Ne aggódj! – mormogta Geno tovább vigyorogva. – Helyrehozom.

Sajnálatos módon Sid obszcén oroszleckéjét felbe szakította Tanger dörömbölése, ki hangosan bekiabált az ajtón.

– Vacsora, galambok!

– A szemét – dörmögte Geno, és lassan lehámozta magát Sidről. Sid teljes szívével egyetértett.

A vacsoraasztalnál Sid Flower mellett kötött ki – természetesen – aki hegyes könyökével jól oldalba bökte, és suttogva megkérdezte:

– Minden rendben?

– Igen, Flower – mosolygott Sid –, rendben vagyunk. – Aztán alig halhatóan franciául még azt suttogta: – _Köszönöm, hogy jobban szeretsz annál, minthogy hagyd, hogy seggfej legyek._

– _Ez mindig így volt, és mindig így is lesz_ – felelte Flower épp olyan halkan, és a mosolyától Sid egész testét melegség járta át.

– És köszönöm, hogy Genóra is gondoltál. – Sid még nem volt képes teljes mértékben elengedni a lelkiismeret-furdalását. Bármennyire is hálás volt Flowernek, hogy Geno pártjára állt, Sid tudta, hogy elsősorban az ő feladata lett volna, hogy Genóra gondoljon.

– _Előbb-utóbb magad is rájöttél volna_ – vonta meg a vállát Flower. – _Csak gyorsítottam rajta egy kicsit. Tudod, idővel belejöttök, és sokkal könnyebb lesz. Még nagyon új a kapcsolatotok. Légy türelmes magadhoz, rendben?_

– _Igen, Sid, légy türelmes magadhoz_ – kotyogott bele Tanger, és Sid szidni kezdte magát, amiért megfeledkezett róla, hogy nem ők az egyetlen frankofon hallótávolságon belül az asztalnál.

– Baszódj meg! – mondta Tangernek, és a kezébe rejtette az arcát.

Tanger azonban csak nevetett.

– _Mondd, Flower, engem miért nem szeretsz eléggé, hogy megakadályozd, hogy seggfej legyek?_

– _Nincs a világon elég szeretet, hogy ezt megtegyem_ – felelte Flower szárazon.

– Ez durva – nevetett Sid. Flowerrel és Tangerrel mostanra nagyon jól kiismerték egymást, és Sid feltétel nélkül bízott bennük. Szerette volna, ha minden csapattársában így bízhatna – eléggé, hogy megcsókolhassa búcsúzáskor Genót a repülőn, vagy megfoghassa a kezét, amikor együtt vacsoráznak anélkül, hogy azon kellene aggódnia, hogy valaki rossz néven veszi. De van idejük, gondolta Sid. A fiatalok, akik most jöttek a farmról, tízszer könnyebben fogadták el a melegeket, mint Sid saját kortársai. És ahogy Flower mondta, a kapcsolatuk még nagyon új – idővel talán megkopik az „újdonság varázsa”, és már alig várta, hogy őket is azzal szekálják, hogy olyanok, mint egy öreg házaspár, mint ahogy Veróval és Flowerrel tették.

Sid ebben reménykedett, közben pedig örült annak, aminek örülhetett: a jó barátoknak, a nevetésnek, a jó ételeknek és Genónak az asztal túloldalán, aki a barátai közt ülve is gyengéd pillantásokat küldött felé, valahányszor meghallotta Sid gágogó nevetését.

Sid hosszú éveken át rettegett, hogy a titka kiderül. Biztos volt benne, hogy ha ez megtörténik _mindent_ el fog veszíteni, de nem így történt. Még mindig játszhat. Megmaradt a csapata, a barátai, a családja… és már Geno is az övé, amiben soha-soha, még a legmerészebb álmaiban sem mert reménykedni. Ha ez minden, amit az élettől valaha kaphat, már ez is több mint elég.


End file.
